


Kissing the Pandavirus

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nick comes down with a case of corona. judy reacts. penis.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	Kissing the Pandavirus

Nick burst through the door and said "Judy I have tested positive for Corona" 

"Oh no" said Judy

Nick fell over and convulsed violently until sludge consumed him and morphed into the virus itself.

"Goodbye nick...." Judy whispered and then felt tingly in her vajayjay

she tackled the virus and it stuck his peeb in her pooty tang tangy tang and they fucked and then she was in love and forgot nick and then she died and then it vored her corpse

the gay tiger entered the apartment and found no one so a search party was conducted across the world and no one found them so judy and nick were pronounced dead and a funeral was held in their wake

everyone attended except the fennec fox who stuck up his middle finger and said "he was a race traitor son of a bitch that hopper can die, fox lives matter"

the end


End file.
